The Phantom Bride
by StormDancer
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are best friends. But when Beast Boy moves away, their friendship is tested by things more than just distance. RaexBB, StarxRob, CyxBee
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own the Teen Titans, sadly enough. If i did, lots of things would change. All for the better, though.

* * *

The Phantom Bride 

Story by StormDancer

Chapter 1

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

The phone rang, but no one answered it. The machine picked it up. A male voice was heard on the message, pleading for her to pick it up. The machine was suddenly shut off by a hand slamming on the button. 

Raven sighed angrily. How could he do this to her! She had thought he was her best friend, and she his, but now he just moves! And he doesn't tell her until the day before! How could he! See if she was going to see him off! A vase shattered in her dorm room. She took a deep, calming breath.

"Azarth, metrion, zinthos," she muttered, bringing herself under control once more.

Maybe she would go see him off. She needed closure, somehow. She needed to know that she felt nothing for him; nothing for that annoying, overly hyper, adorable, kind Beast Boy. Her decision made, a portal opened, and she stepped through it.

o0O0o0O0o

Beast Boy stared at the phone in despair. She wasn't even going to see him before he left. He had done all he could to coax her to come, but she hadn't listened. He didn't want his last remembrance of her being despair. He wanted to recall her happily, au revoir rather than good bye. But she wasn't complying.

"You have to leave soon, if you want to get there on time." Robin informed him, putting a hand on his shoulder in a fatherly fashion, "It seems she isn't coming."

Beast Boy spun around angrily to face him.

"She'll come," he said, half pleading, "She will. She has to."

Robin began to speak again, to argue, but Starfire put an arm around him gently.

"Our friend is right, Robin. He has the right to wait."

Cyborg nodded his agreement. Robin raised his hands in hopeless acquiescence, overruled.

The minutes passed slowly, all of them waiting for her to come, Robin despairingly, Starfire and Cyborg hopefully, and Beast Boy with a sinking heart. _'She really isn't coming,'_ he realized after a few moments.

He sighed, and his friends turned to face him. Starfire pulled him into a huge hug, nearly choking him.

"Star? Could you please put me down?" he politely requested. She complied.

"Do good there. You'll be a credit to the team," Robin told him shaking Beast Boy's hand sedately, but not quite managing to hide the catch in his voice. Beast Boy returned the handshake warmly.

"Of course I will, Rob. If I'm not, who would be?" he joked lamely. The other three looked at each other in complete agreement. He was hopeless.

"Everybody, dude. Call us, won't you? And send me any tech that you get so I can take it apart," Cyborg responded, giving him a one armed guy hug.

"You got it," Beast Boy grinned, hiding the tears in his eyes.

"We will miss you, friend. You will visit?" Star asked, crying softly. It wasn't everyday a friend moved across the country. Beast Boy gave her a quick hug.

"Of course Star, whenever I can," he dropped his voice, "Tell Rae I said bye, ok?"

Starfire nodded dumbly.

Beast Boy turned to look at his friends, all but one.

"Be seeing you," he said, shifting into a bird and taking off. He was almost at the top of the tower when a portal opened on top of it, and Raven stepped out.

Beast Boy saw her, and landed next to her on the roof.

"Decided to come?" he asked slightly bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," she replied quietly.

She looked at him a moment in silence, than ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. Beast Boy stiffened in shock, and she pulled away.

"Sorry. Good-Bye, Beast Boy," she said stiffly, turning to go. Before she could do so, Beast Boy pulled her into a hug.

"How about au revoir?" He whispered to her. She grinned and nodded, subtly wiping away a tear.

He smiled at her, than took off once more, flying into the sunset. He didn't look back.

"See ya, Beast Boy," Raven murmured sadly. She waved until he was out of sight, than stepped back through the portal into her dorm.

The other three Titans looked up at the scene on the roof.

"I guess the message will not need delivering now?" Starfire asked slyly. All three were grinning. Maybe now Raven and Beast Boy would finally realize their feelings.

"Guess not, Star, I guess not," Robin responded thoughtfully, putting an arm around her gently.

Cyborg looked at the two of them, and then Raven, still standing on the roof.

"Love!" he exclaimed, disgusted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

The Phantom Bride

Story By StormDancer

Chapter 2

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

Beast Boy, now Garfield, stared at his computer nervously. He had crafted his email carefully, trying to make sure it wouldn't kill her from the shock. It needed to get her here. He bit his lip, and sent it. This plan had better work. Otherwise, she would never speak to him again. 

o0O0o0O0o

Raven dropped her bag on the bed in Starfire's apartment. This was her home during vacation, and now until she got a job,sadly enough. The team had scattered after they were no longer teens, although they all stayed in touch. Starfire became, as everyone excepted, a model, with occasional superhero jobs on the side. Robin went back to being Dick Grayson, and the heir to Wayne Industries. The Batcave was now Nightwing's headquarters. Cyborg, with his holographic rings, became one of the leading computer scientists, to no one who knew his true identity's surprise. She had gone to college, studying to become an author. And Beast Boy? He had moved across the country, studying veterinary medicine there.

Raven sighed, collapsing on the bed. She was bored. That was what she had been for months now, bored. Even college was fairly monotonous. She had no close friends except for the Titans, and everyone at college seemed to be afraid of her for some reason. She had immersed herself in studying there, but here there was nothing to do while Star was out. And this was what it would be like for a long, long time.

The main door of the apartment opened, and Raven heard laughing from the living room. She smiled slightly. Finally Star was here. Maybe they could "do the hanging out" that Star was always wanting to do. Anything to break the tedium. Raven opened the door from the guest room, than shut it again quickly. Seeing Star and Robin, or Kori and Dick as they liked to be called, making out on the couch was not something she needed to see. Rubbing her temples to rid her mind of that image, Raven sat on the bed once more.

There was only so much meditating one could do, and Raven had exhausted that limit long ago. She would welcome even Slade if he would do something interesting and distracting. Although then Robin would kill him. Which in itself would be extremely amusing. Raven considered that for a moment, then rejected the idea. It would take to much effort to bring Slade here.

She began to unpack, slowly, lethargically. She was halfway finished when she came upon her laptop, sitting in the middle of her bag. She smiled. Maybe Beast Boy had emailed her or something, and even if he hadn't, there must be something on the net she could do! She opened her computer and checked her email. There, sure enough, was a letter from Beast Boy. She opened it, and quickly skimmed the short missive.

_Rae,_

Raven scowled. She had never broken him of calling her that.

_You'll never guess what I'm doing. And this time, I bet you actually won't, not like all the other times when I say that and you know exactly what I'm going to do. So, have you given up yet? You have? Good. (Hahaha. I won! Finally! I beat you in a guessing game! All your empathy can't work from this far away!) I'm… Are you ready for this? You might want to sit down. This may come as a shock. And you have to come out here for it, and help me plan everything. So now that I've stopped delaying, here's what's happening. **I'm getting married!**_

Raven collapsed in an unmoving heap on the floor.

o0O0o0O0o

Starfire heard a thump in the other room. She got up, pushing Robin away.

"Robin, did you hear something fall?" she asked him.

Robin shrugged, "Yeah. It sounded like it came from there," he pointed to the guest room before asking, "Why?"

"Because that is what I thought," Starfire answered, "and the only thing in there right now is friend Raven. And she does not often fall. I'm going to go check on her."

She got up and walked away. Robin sighed. Raven was a big girl, she could take care of herself. Star didn't need to take care of her. She should be taking care of him. His thoughts were interrupted by Star's yell.

"Robin. Come quickly!"

Robin dashed to the room. He hadn't heard Star yell that panicked since they had fought together. He burst into the room, to find Star leaning over a prone Raven.

"Star, what happened?" he inquired quickly.

"I do not know! I simply found her like this! Do you think she is hurt?"

Robin joined Starfire next to Raven. He took her pulse, and examined her for wounds. When he saw none, he grinned.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Starfire.

"She fainted!" Robin could hardly control his glee, "I have to tell Cyborg. He will love this! The blackmail!"

Starfire frowned quizzically.

"This fainting… is good?" she asked.

"No, no," Robin assured her, "She was just so surprised by something that she went unconscious momentarily. We can wake her up."

He splashed water on her face, much to Starfire's surprise. She was about to admonish him for unnecessarily tormenting Raven when the girl sat up.

"Friend!" Starfire exclaimed, "You are better?"

Raven's face was void of emotions in a way it hadn't been since her father had been defeated.

"I'm fine," she answered curtly, stalking out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Robin asked, staring after her in shock and a bit of anger.

Starfire had happened to look at the still open email on the computer.

"I believe this is what's up," she answered pointing to the computer. Robin read the email quickly, his eyes widening in shock.

"That would do it," he agreed.

"But, but, I thought Beast Boy had feelings for Raven," Starfire stammered.

"He does," Robin stated, "or he did. No, he did as of yesterday. What's he doing?"

"I do not know," Starfire declared, "But whatever it is, I'm very, very angry at him! He should not toy with Raven this way! When I go out to see him for this wedding of his, I will surely be quite angry with him!"

Robin shook his head slowly.

"No, I don't think it's that simple. Beast Boy doesn't play with people, nor does he get over loves easily. Remember Terra? I think he is playing a deeper game than either of us think. I just wonder what that game is."

o0O0o0O0o

Beast Boy sat at his apartment, trying to study. But now the pieces had been set in motion, and the game was beginning to be played. And if that wasn't enough o distract anybody, what would be?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own the teen titans

* * *

The Phantom Bride

Story by StormDancer

Chapter Three

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

Starfire groaned as she rolled off her bed to pick up her ringing cell phone. However happy she might normally be, no one was happy when woken up at 3am. 

"Hello," she muttered, not bothering to look at the caller id. It wasn't worth the effort. After listening to the person on the phone, she continued.

"You! I must say, you have been playing games and-" she stopped talking to hear the person's response.

"What!" she squealed, hushing quickly, "You do not mean- Why, that is glorious! I must tell-"

She paused again, and frowned disappointedly.

"I understand, I will tell no one," she uttered seriously, "Good night!" she squealed, her demeanor changing quickly to giddy, girly joy.

"Oh, this is so glorious!" she told herself as she lay back down on her bed, and within a moment she was asleep. They were going to visit Beast Boy tomorrow for his wedding, and they would need to leave early, for Raven could not teleport all of them.

o0O0o0O0o

Raven sat in the T-car, still called that despite the Titans were no longer a team and the car was Cyborg's alone. She stared out the window and watched the sunny day outside. She was annoyed at the weather. It shouldn't be sunny on a day like this, when she was going to her best friends wedding. But why not? Shouldn't she be happy for him? She was, Raven told herself firmly. And yet she wished the sun would stop shining.

"Glad you decided to drive with us lesser mortals," Cyborg joked as he drove, "I don't think I could stand that much time alone with the lovebirds." He gestured to the backseat, where Robin and Starfire were staring deeply into each other's eyes, as they had been since the drive began.

"Don't say that," Raven shuddered, "lovebirds makes it sound like me and Robin. And that is disgusting and wrong."

Cyborg grinned maliciously. His favorite pastime, like any big brother, was teasing his 'sister'.

"Why? Do you hold a secret passion for someone else? I knew you truly loved me!" he exclaimed. Raven, who had blushed at the mention of a secret passion, grinned and made a face.

"Sorry, Cy," she deadpanned, "But we both know I'm madly in love with Slade. I am simply wasting away without him." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Cyborg hid a smirk as Robin looked up at the mention of his long gone arch foe.

"Slade? Where?" he asked, glancing around frantically. Starfire's hands began to glow slightly green.

Raven smiled slightly.

"He's in hell, where I visit him every night," she began, but Cyborg had punched her gently on the arm before she could continue. "What?" she asked.

"Don't even joke about that," he shivered, "That is even more sick and wrong than you and Robin."

"At least I got those two to look at something other than each other," Raven smirked.

"Thank God for that!" Cyborg exclaimed.

They lapsed into silence once more. Raven was about to pull out a book when Cyborg interrupted her.

"Who would have thought the little grass stain would be the first to get hitched?" he asked her, gauging her reaction closely.

"He's not that little!" Raven burst out. She blushed as Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"I'm taking that in the most innocent way possible," he told her teasingly.

Raven pouted.

"Well, it's true. He's taller than me now. Everyone is. Even Robin is!" she complained.

"Well, little one," Cyborg ruffled her hair as she made a face at him, "we can't all stand at the majestic height that I do."

"Well," Raven deliberated, "if I was, I couldn't always use you to block the sun." she smirked.

"Anyway," Cyborg continued, "he's little to me. I wonder what his fiancée will be like."

Raven stared out the window once more.

"Probably a blonde haired, blue eyed, Terra clone," she said with a bitter edge.

Cyborg shook his head.

"Well, hopefully she won't betray us," he mused, "Do you think she's a superhero?"

"It would be awkward if she wasn't," Raven informed him, "Look at all the hero civilian pairings. They all fall apart after awhile, i.e. Speedy and all his liaisons."

"True, true," Cyborg agreed slowly, "But I thought we knew all the supers there."

"Maybe she's foreign," Raven suggested.

Cyborg shrugged.

"Well, how do you feel? You're going to be the Maid of Honor, right?"

A tree was incased with black energy and was uprooted.

"What?" Raven yelled.

"Didn't you know?" Cyborg grinned innocently, "Beast Boy told me. I figured he'd tell you too."

"No," Raven spat, "He neglected to mention that."

"Oh." That one word of Cyborg's was very expressive.

"So… Is Bumblebee going to be there?" Raven asked, adroitly changing the subject.

"I think so," Cyborg told her cautiously, "All of the old Titans are coming, I'm assuming."

"Have you seen her lately?" Raven asked, hiding a smirk.

"Some," Cyborg admitted.

"There's no shame in that," Raven said, patting him on the shoulder, "Bumblebee, or Karen I suppose, is a very nice girl. We all approve. Which is more than what I can say for Beast Boy and his phantom bride," she finished under her breath.

"Why is everybody trying to set me up?" Cyborg groaned.

"Two reasons," Raven counted them off, "One, humans, especially females, enjoy match-making. Two, you two are perfect for each other!"

"Why!" Cyborg exclaimed, "Because we're both black!"

Raven gaped at him.

"Of course not. Why would you think I would say something like that?" she asked quietly.

"Sorry, Rae," she frowned at the nickname, but he continued, "Too many people think that because we're both black, we have to be together."

"By that logic," Raven pointed out, "I would have to find a demon to be my boyfriend. Which I, personally, would not enjoy," she shuddered, "No, I say that because you complement each other. You have a lot of the same interests, but enough different so as not to be clones. She argues with you, doesn't care that you're a half robot, and knows when to nag you and when to let you be. You aren't argumentative, will listen to her problems, and don't try to make her into a less independent woman. You're perfect for each other!"

Raven lapsed into silence after her uncharacteristically long speech. Cyborg mused over what she had said as they continued the drive to the wedding of Beast Boy and his phantom bride.

* * *

Author's note- as you can see, I'm not a big RobxRae fan. And I'm sorry there hasn't been much Beast Boy yet, he's coming. This is mainly just characterization and filler. If i'm characterizing any of the Titans East wrong, please tell me. I actually haven't seen seasons 3-5, so i'm just using what i can pick up off of the fanfics. PLease R&R!  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier- I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

The Phantom Bride 

Story by StormDancer

Chapter 4

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

"Wow…" Cyborg said, amazed at the beautiful, glitzy hotel at which they would be staying, "nice place here." 

Raven raised an eyebrow at Robin, who shrugged.

"Just helping a friend," he explained, "I thought the first titan wedding should definitely be a show."

"Knowing Beast Boy," Raven agreed, "nothing would make him happier. Does his fiancée agree?"

Robin answered slowly, as if considering what he was saying.

"I believe she'll be convinced," he told her.

Raven shrugged. As they all began to walk into the foyer, another car pulled up. Bumblebee, now Karen, leaped out of the passenger side of the car. She ran up the stairs to grab onto Cyborg's arm.

"Never," she panted, "let me allow Speedy to drive again."

"That bad?" Raven asked skeptically.

"We're lucky to be alive," Aqualad, or Garth, responded as he climbed out of the back seat.

Speedy pouted as he extricated himself from the driver side seat belt.

"I wasn't that bad!" he whined.

Aqualad raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he uttered expressively, "Then why did I have to get a turtle to get us back on the road?"

Speedy stuck his nose in the air and looked around shiftily.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he informed them all as all the Titans laughed.

Starfire, oblivious to the byplay, ran to hug Karen.

"Friends! We are all together again! Welcome! But where are Mas y Menos?"

"They'll get here in time for the ceremony in a week," Karen managed to wheeze through Starfire's hug, "Uh.. Star?"

"I am sorry friend!" Starfire let go of Karen and hugged Speedy and Aqualad in turn, "But where is Beast Boy?"

As she said that, a moped came flying into view, going far to fast for safety, as was exemplified when it took too sharp a turn and threw the rider off. The rider came skidding to a stop in front of the Titans as the moped soared into a ditch on the side of the road. Beast Boy stood up and dusted himself off in front of his friends. Raven raised an eyebrow at his entrance.

"What?" he asked her, "no snide comment?"

Raven shrugged, her earlier resentment of Beast Boy gone. She could never stay mad at him.

"I know you're thinking of every comment I could make, so I fail to see why I should exert myself."

Beast Boy thought a moment.

"I suppose…" he trailed off, "Wow, you're right! That's so cool! So now, I can predict what you're going to say! Amazing!"

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Beast Boy cut her off.

"You're about to say that's a stupid idea, aren't you!" he exclaimed.

Raven shook her head.

"No," she began as Beast Boy's elation wore off, "I was going to say, I missed you. Gar."

He grinned and hugged her.

"Me too, Rae, me too."

Raven grinned at him, eyes suspiciously wet.

"You missed yourself? Only you could misplace yourself!"

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her.

"You know what I mean!" he complained.

"Of course I do," she responded, "but there's no fun in that."

Beast Boy grimaced, than hugged her again.

"Damn, I missed you," he muttered into her shoulder. She pulled away, and he turned to the rest of the Titans, who were hiding smiles. "Hey guys!"

They all grinned at him in welcome. Starfire, of course, hugged him. Or maybe it was strangled, no one could tell. He grinned at her and squirmed out of her embrace.

"Let's go in!" he exclaimed, leading the rest into the hotel, Raven at his side. As they entered the hotel, she turned to him.

"A moped? Who was idiot enough to get you a moped?"

Cyborg looked anywhere but at her.

o0O0o0O0o

Karen flopped onto her bed in the girls' room, sighing.

"You two don't know how lucky you are to have each other nearby. Try having your only friends for miles be guys! And ones that argue, and drool after every thing with legs!"

"Everything?" Raven asked slyly.

" Everything," Karen replied firmly, "I've seen guys with Garth's drool on them."

All the girls cracked up, their laughter echoing throughout the suite.

"Poor Karen," Raven said hugging her, "Left alone with two of the hottest Titans. You wouldn't have minded if it was Cyborg who was there?" she asked slyly.

Karen blushed.

"Perhaps not," she admitted.

"Finally," Starfire cried, "You have accepted that you are in love with-"

Four hands were clapped over the alien's mouth before she could complete the sentence.

"Star," Raven warned, "The boys are in the next room."

"I am sorry," Starfire apologized, hanging her head.

"It's okay, girl," Karen assured her, "Just don't do it again!"

"Of course not," Starfire reassured her, I will remember the thinness of Earth doors."

"Good," Raven told her with a straight face, "Can you remember that when you and Robin are in the next room at home as well. Some of those sounds are well… disturbing, to say the least."

Karen laughed as Starfire turned a colour as scarlet as her hair.

"If you girls are finished making fun of us poor, deprived males, do you want to come out and go somewhere?" Cyborg asked, his holo-ring already in place.

"Sure," Karen replied, unobtrusively slipping a hand through his arm as they left. Starfire and Raven grinned at each other.

Starfire walked over to Robin, who was waiting for her. Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen in the living room of their suite, so Raven waited alone in front of the door.

"We couldn't let a pretty lady walk on her own, could we?" Aqualad asked from the side of her where he had snuck up on.

"Someone has to keep all the guys away," Speedy responded from the other side.

"Milady," Aqualad continued, "will you do us the honour of escorting us?"

at the same time Speedy,

"Raven, can we take you down, because we all seem to be lacking in dates."

Raven grinned at them both and but one arm through each of their arms, linking the three together.

"Of course, Tin Man and Scarecrow! Let's go see the wizard."

"I am so the Tin Man," Speedy said as the skipped out the door, laughing.

"No," Aqualad retorted quickly, "You definitely need to get a mind!"

"Low blow," Speedy complained. Raven laughed at them both as they all sauntered down to meet their friends. Beast Boy watched them go.

"Bye Raven," he muttered quietly before walking out after them.

* * *

Authors Note- again, make sure i'm characterizing people correctly. Please R&R, flames welcome. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- i don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

The Phantom Bride

Story by StormDancer

Chapter 5

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

"Come now, friend! You must try this one!" Kori squealed. Raven sighed. This was why she would never have agreed to be Beast Boy's Maid of Honour if he had actually decided to ask her, instead of simply assuming she would. Than again, maybe that was the whole point. She was rubbing off on him way too much, if he was beginning to be devious. 

Raven looked back at the dress Starfire was holding up. Like the rest, it was frilly and had way to much lace. She rolled her eyes as she moved to take the dress and try it on. As she emerged from the changing room, a camera light flashed, and Raven in a frilly and puffy pink dress was immortalized by Bumblebee.

"Oh, that was priceless," she smirked as Raven gave her a patented death glare, "Blackmail supreme! I am so giving that to Cyborg!"

She failed to notice the black energy that rose up around her and snatched the camera away. Raven smirked and fiddled with the dials on the digital camera, deleting the incriminating picture.

"Come on, do you think I'd really let you do that?" Raven asked, rolling her eyes.

"I suppose not," Bumblebee admitted, "Anyway, I'm not letting Star pick anymore dresses. Try this one."

She held out a much simpler dress. It was a deep blue, almost the color of Raven's old uniform. Raven took it thankfully. As she disappeared once more into the dressing room, Bumblebee grinned. She walked to the opposite side of the room, and pulled out a camera hidden there. Whipping out her cell phone, she typed in a number.

"Hey Cy, its Bee. You know that picture you wanted? It's coming your way," she muttered, than hung up just as Raven emerged.

"Wow," Bumblebee murmured as she slowly walked around the other girl, "It's perfect! I knew it!"

"It is!" Starfire exclaimed, "And I would assume you like it?"

"I do," Raven admitted, twirling slightly in front of the mirror. She loved the way the dress draped over her slight curves, accentuated all that she did have, and the dark glitter of the beaded bodice on the spaghetti strapped dress. She spun around once more, delighted, but than sobered.

"Are you sure the bride will like it? It's kind of dark for a wedding," Raven prevaricated.

"Oh no," Bumblebee assured her, "She'll be fine with it."

"Are you sure" raven quibbled, "Because with the train it looks almost like a wedding dress, and I wouldn't want to overshadow the bride."

"Trust us, friend, you will not!" Starfire smiled sneakily. Raven suppressed a frown. So this unknown girl was so beautiful? Maybe that was why Beast Boy was so into her.

"Shouldn't she be here?" Raven asked wonderingly, "Why is she letting strangers whom she hasn't met choose all this stuff for her?"

Bumblebee rolled her eyes, "she trusts us. We've met, and she knows we'll choose the best stuff for her and BB."

Raven glared at the other girls. So they had met the bride! Was she the only one who hadn't? How could Beast Boy do this to her!

Starfire noticed the energy leaking out of her friend, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Come, friend, you would not wish to destroy your beautiful dress, would you?" she soothed the irate girl.

Raven nodded, slowly bringing her emotions back under control. Karen gave her a piercing look.

"Raven, when we get back we three are going to have a nice, long girl talk session," she informed them.

"Why-?" Raven began, but Bumblebee cut her off with a glare, "Okay, Okay! Just don't hurt me," she drawled. Bumblebee smirked, satisfied. They paid for the dress (using Robin's money, of course) and left the store, Raven still breathing deeply to keep in her emotions.

o0O0o0O0o

"well…" Raven prompted, tossing the dress onto the bed in the girl's hotel room. Starfire conscientiously picked it up and hung it neatly on a hanger. Karen dropped onto her bed.

"Well what?" she asked innocently.

"Well why did you want to talk about?"

Bumblebee leaned in closer to Raven, who had sat down on the bed next to her. Kori took a place on the bed as well.

"You. And Beast Boy. And his so called bride," she said blandly. Raven's face flushed, than paled slightly.

"What about me and BB?" she asked too quickly.

"What is happening? You have been in love with him for some time, and him with you!" Starfire squealed. Raven put hand over her mouth,

"Earth walls, remember?" Kori nodded.

"And I am not in love with him! How could I fall in love with someone like him?" she yelled, her voice nearly as loud as Starfire's.

Bumblebee grinned.

"What's he like?" she asked.

"He's annoying, and immature, and can't act his own intelligence, and he's way too persistent and he's perfect and he's AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Raven ranted, not paying attention to what she was saying. Starfire and Bumblebee exchanged triumphant looks. Raven was too caught up in calming her emotions to notice.

"What was that last one, friend?" Starfire asked guilelessly.

"He's way too persistent in trying to get me too laugh, why?" Raven replied in her usual monotone.

"No," Bumblebee contradicted, "I think it was that he was perfect."

"I. AM. NOT. IN. LOVE. WITH. BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed, forgetting that the boys were in the next room over. Also not knowing that all of them except Beast Boy himself had their ears pressed to the door.

"Than why are you so jealous of his bride?" Starfire inquired artlessly.

Raven's eyes flared green.

"I'm not jealous, Star! I'm just annoyed that my so called best friend doesn't see fit to even confide in me anymore!" Various objects in the room were flying, moved by uncontrolled black energy.

"Of course," Bumblebee responded skeptically. Raven had taken a few deep, calming breaths, and the objects had stopped moving.

"It's true," she deadpanned, "And I am going to do something about. I am going to confront Beast Boy right now, and there's nothing you can do about it!" she strode out of the room, cloak swishing behind her.

Starfire turned to her companion.

"I think that went rather well, do you not Bee?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"Now let's hope BB can finish the job."

"If he can not," Starfire asserted, "He does not deserve his bride."

Karen nodded.

"Now, let's go fill in the boys on what they missed from eavesdropping," she suggested. Starfire looked at her quizzically as they headed next door.

"Please, what is this dropping of the eaves?" she asked.

Karen pulled open the door to they boy's room to reveal the boys with their ears still flat against the wall.

"This," she stated. The boys all had the good grace to flush.

o0O0o0O0o

Raven stalked out of the room, muttering under her breath.

"I don't love him! What are those girls talking about?" she hissed, "I am not in love!"

She ignored the voice in her head, which murmured the voice of doubt, _'or do I?' _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

The Phantom Bride 

Story By StormDancer

Chapter 6

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

"Why is it that the one time I really need him, he isn't there?" Raven muttered angrily to herself, stalking through the halls of the hotel, "When I want to be alone, he's there. When I need to meditate, he's there. And when I need to talk to him? Nowhere to be found." 

She had been searching for over an hour, and still she couldn't find him. She had looked everywhere she could think of, from the field where the wedding was to take place to the arcade. She batted away a fly in annoyance, but it continued to buzz around her.

"You," she addressed it, "Are exactly like Beast Boy. You're annoying, persistent, and always bugging me. And I didn't mean that as a pun!" She glared at the fly as if it would respond, "And yet, he's also always there when I need him, like with Malchior. He even knows when I need him better than I do. And he's a good distraction," she hit at the fly again, "Just like you are!"

She sighed, and stalked off back to the hotel through the deepening night. The fly continued to buzz around where she was for a moment, than took off in the opposite direction, almost as if it was heading towards Beast Boy's flat.

o0O0o0O0o

"Raven! I have found you!" Starfire squealed as Raven strode angrily back into the hotel, cloak swishing around her ankles, "Have you found friend Beast boy yet?"

"No," Raven spat, "He is no where to be found. And I am going to find him tonight!"

She walked over to the door which she had just come out of and threw it open, only to find the bulky figure of Cyborg blocking the door.

"Nope. It is past midnight, and you are going to have to get up early to make yourself look all pretty," he informed her.

"What don't you get?" Raven asked dangerously, "I have to find Beast Boy. NOW!"

Cyborg didn't move. The two friends began a staring contest, a silent battle of wills. Usually, Raven could get whatever she wanted out of her surrogate big brother, but this time Cyborg was adamant. Raven sighed.

"Fine, but don't blame me if I ruin his wedding day by screaming at him," she warned as she headed back to bed.

Cyborg shrugged as she left the room. He winked at Bee and Starfire before strolling idly back to his room. A few moments after he arrived, Beast Boy stormed in, followed by Speedy and Aqualad. The two of them could hardly conceal their grins at the other guy's outrage.

"What the hell, you two! I have been looking everywhere for Rae, and now I come right back to where I started and she's not here! You know the plan, I need to talk to her before tomorrow!" he screamed. Speedy smirked.

"Come on, Beast Boy, don't want to wake up your Sleeping Beauty next door, do you?" he mocked. Beast Boy lowered his voice, but kept ranting. Cyborg ignored him, turning to Aqualad and Speedy.

"Good job you two," he told them. Aqualad grinned tiredly.

"Thanks. I don't think I've ever seen a guy play that many video games before. But why do we have to keep them apart? If it doesn't work, we need to have time to cancel."

"Haven't you read the stories?" Cyborg asked, "The couple can't get together before the very end. It's a rule."

Speedy raised an eyebrow.

"That seems like an uncalculated risk."

Cyborg gaped at him.

"You sounded like Robin there."

Speedy flicked him off. Cyborg grinned broadly.

"I was also giving Rae a bit more time to muse before her big day," he continued.

"A bit more time?" Aqualad snorted, "She's had almost 5 years!"

"And they've been in denial for all of it, Rae especially;" Cyborg explained patiently, "Rae's not good with feelings. It takes her awhile to realize why she's come out of denial."

Ignored by any of them, Beast Boy had stopped ranting. He stared at them a moment, confused, and then began to grin. Cyborg would pay, but in its own place.

"I'm going home," he told them all, "See you bright and early tomorrow!"

He waved and walked out the door. Speedy laughed.

"Great! I can sleep in!"

o0O0o0O0o

Raven stormed into the room Beast Boy was using to get ready. He turned, surprised at the sudden entrance. His mouth dropped open at the sight. She was truly beautiful as she stood there, the dawn light illuminating her pale skin, her purple locks perfectly coifed above her head.

"Hi?" he said tentatively.

"Beast Boy, do you not trust me anymore?" she asked abruptly.

"Of course I do," he answered quickly.

She stared at him, her normally impassive face nervous. She was even biting her lip, if he noticed correctly.

"Than why," she spat, "Don't you tell me anything anymore?"

Beast Boy made a move to protest, but she continued, "I'm your damn beast friend! You've told me that, and I thought it was true. You're mine, or at least you were when you still trusted me!"

Beast boy made a sound both agreeing and disagreeing at once. Raven ignored him.

"Everyone else knows your secret. You must have told everyone else who you're going to marry is, but to me she's just a 'phantom bride'. Hell, you even told Bumblebee, and I know you don't like her very much. Or is that another thing you aren't telling me?" Raven was beginning to yell, "Were you afraid I was going to disapprove? Is that it, were you too afraid you couldn't go through with it if I didn't like her? Well, you know what, I still don't approve. For all I know, she could be some blond bimbo, and nothing you've said has convinced me otherwise! Because I know nothing anymore! I don't approve! And you know why? Because she sure as hell shouldn't be there. I know whoever she is, she shouldn't be up there at that alter with you! I should! She can't love you as much as I do! It's not possible!"

Raven suddenly realized what she said.

"Oh shit," she muttered, turning to flee out the door, "Damn it all."

As she was about to leave, Beast Boy put a hand on her sleeve.

"Raven," he said softly, stopping her in her tracks, "You're right."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own the teen Titans

* * *

The Phantom Bride 

Story By StormDancer

Chapter 7

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquak

* * *

Raven stared at Beast Boy, tensed to flee when ever he let go of her arm. 

"What?" she asked, attempting to bring back her monotone ad failing miserably.

"But then again, you're wrong," he continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"Beast Boy, if you are trying to make sense, you are failing miserably," she tried to snap, but it came out weak. He could see her eyes widening as she struggled to hide the weakness in them.

"You're wrong, I do trust you, with my life and beyond," Beast Boy clarified, "but you're right, about why I wouldn't tell you. You wouldn't have approved, before today."

Raven bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. After she had told him that, her greatest secret, he was still refusing her? It was cruel, too cruel for her kind and compassionate Beast Boy.

"So are you going to tell me now, then?" she asked, keeping her voice admirably calm.

"I leave, and you stop thinking?" Beast Boy exclaimed dramatically, "The old Rae would have figured it out by now."

"Raven," she snapped automatically. Beast Boy grinned.

"That's the Raven I know-" he cut himself off, but raven didn't notice.

"Well, maybe I'm not the old Raven. Maybe she doesn't exist. I'm not her, anymore. The girl who fell in love with you began to die when the Titans broke, and the last vestiges of her were buried when you rejected her."

"Who ever said I rejected her?" Beast Boy asked, trying to hide he grin that was growing. She scowled at him.

"You," she stated.

"No, I didn't," he demurred, "you did."

"No, I-" Beast Boy cut off Raven's protest.

"You assumed I rejected you. I never did."

"What?" Raven asked, "If this is some kind of sick, pre-wedding, trying to take your nerves off the big day kind of joke. I will kill you. And you know I don't make idle threats."

"I told you you were right, Rae-"

"Raven."

"Rae. It should be you up there, up at the altar with me. It shouldn't be 'some blond bimbo'"

"Well, it's a bit late for that, isn't it?"

'You still don't get it, do you?" Beast Boy asked incredulously, "Maybe I'm rubbing off on you more than is good for you."

"What don't I get?" Raven spat. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a bride, yet," he explained as if to a five year old, "All this was just a ploy to get you to realize you really did love me, after years of denial."

"Why?" Raven dead-panned, "So you could make a fool out of me?"

"No," Beast Boy replied, "So I could do this."

Before she could react, he used the wrist he was still holding to draw her closer to him and pull her into an impassioned kiss. She responded in kind, before she had time to think. Even when she did, she did not pull away.

"Gar?" she asked lazily, a few moments later, still ensconced in her beloved's arms.

"What?" he replied, just as lethargically. He didn't want to move, he wanted to stay like this forever.

"You still have a wedding to stop."

"Oh, right."

Beast Boy let Raven go, got on his knees, and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Raven, will you marry me?"

"No."

Beast Boy's face fell, and his eyes widened.

"Why not? I thought you said-"

Raven cut him off.

"I do love you, but I a) don't want to be tricked into marrying you, and b) don't feel ready for marriage. You know how bad I am with commitment, Gar. We need to make sure this will work, before we make a move this drastic. I'll come and live out here, on this coast, with you even, but not marriage. I'm not rushing into anything, and we've changed. Not much, maybe, but enough that we need to spend some time together before anything else. I love you, but my answer is no."

"Fair enough," Beast Boy replied, getting to his feet. He grabbed her hand, and dragged her into the hall, nearly bowling over every other Titan, all of who were trying to look innocent while standing outside of the door.

"I'm assuming you heard all that?" Raven asked dryly.

"um," Cyborg exchanged a look with the rest of the titans, "yeah?"

"So, Rob, go cancel the wedding or whatever you need to do. Speedy, Aqua, Cy, go with Beast Boy and make his place livable, with no biohazards please. Star, Bee, you're with me," Raven quickly gave her orders, backed by a glare that made all of the titans, including Robin, to rush to obey. She gave Beast Boy a quick kiss, before leading the other girls back up to her hotel room.

The other boys stared after them.

"She just refused to marry you, and she's already acting like your wife!" Speedy exclaimed incredulously.

"Well, it gives me hope," Beast Boy responded, turning to lead the rest to his apartment.

"You've always acted like an old married couple, and now you'll end up like one!" Cyborg grinned, "And it's all thanks to me!"

"The plan was completely my idea!" Beast Boy protested. Cyborg glared at him, "Except for the whole aid of honour thing, I guess. I'm just happy she wasn't that mad."

'_That reminds me,'_ a voice spoke in all of their minds. Black energy raised them all a few feet off the ground, than dropped them heavily on the floor. _'Now I'm not mad anymore.'_

The boys all began to dash for the T-car.

o0O0o0O0o

"Well?" Starfire prompted as the female Titans arrived at Starfire's apartment, courtesy of Raven's teleportation. Raven knew her cue.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in happiness, grabbing Bee's wrists and dancing her around. After a moment, the grin on her face was back to its characteristic dead pan, "Okay, I'm done."

"Good," Karen said, throwing herself onto raven's bed, "You can tell us everything while you pack."

Raven nodded, and sat down as clothes began flying into suitcases.

"I'm moving in with him, sorry Star, you don't mind, do you?"

"No," Starfire responded with a giggle, "I don't think I will be staying here much longer, anyway."

"Yeah, she'll be moving into a manor owned by a certain Boy wonder, and I doubt her lat name will be Anders anymore," Raven teased. Starfire didn't bother to retort, simply giggling nervously.

"Anyway…" Karen urged.

"Yeah, so I'm moving in, and I don't doubt we'll be married eventually, but what I said is true. I'm not going into any marriage manipulated. Malchior cured me of any wishes about that. Which reminds me," her face suddenly turned angry, "How could you guys go along with a stupid plan like that? And let me nearly get my heart broken, and be so cruel! The only reason I'm not slaughtering you right now is because it worked!"

Karen and Starfire looked at down ashamedly.

"We were only trying to help," Star insisted. Raven smiled slightly as the last of her things were stuffed into her bags.

"I know. I suppose a phantom bride is good for some things," she said as they arrived back in Beast Boy's apartment, which was looking slightly less hazardous now.

"Beast Boy Garfield Logan!" raven exclaimed as she stalked into the living room, Beast Boy trailing after, watching as she surveyed the room, "get out here right now! If I am going to be living here, we have some rules to get straight. Number one, you put the laundry away, not let biohazards grow. Number two…"

Beast Boy stopped listening, but let the words flow over him. Now, finally, all was right with the world.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
